Unity
by Kyrastri
Summary: Antics with sweets amongst other things. AU
1. Rock Candy

**Unity**

**Three Fluff Oneshots**

**By Plusle4Eva/Kyrastri/DivineScythe**

* * *

**Summary: Antics with sweets, amongst other things. FLUFF/AU**

* * *

**A/N: … I don't know, really. Ready to smash my head in? Good! Complete, I suppose.**

**XTREME FLUFF WARNING, READ ON AT OWN RISK OF WTF**

**Reference:**

**ORIGINAL TITLE: To Tame a Brick Wall**

**UNIVERSE: 44th Moon**

**FANDOM: MapleStory**

**CANONCITY: 7/10**

**PROJECT: 44**

**PAIRINGS: KaylaXEdgar, LilienneXClyde**

Disclaimers and the like:/

I don't own MapleStory.

AU

**~P4E/K/DS**

* * *

_One_

_Rock Candy_

Edgar Kanzaki did _not_ like sweets.

Absolutely not.

No matter what.

Then why, _oh why_ is she holding _them_?

"What's the matter?" Kayla yawned, snuggling into his lap.

"N-nothing." He looked on, trying to keep a stoic face. "Carry on."

"There's obviously something wrong if you broke your dead expression saying that." Kayla sat up and looked straight into his eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Edgar Kanzaki, you are going to tell me why you broke your brick wall expression!"

Edgar sighed and gave up. "It's the lollies that you're eating." He looked away, his face turning a bit red.

"Eh?" She looked at the packet in her hands and held it up into his face. "Just these?"

"Okay, okay, no need to shove them into my face!" He turned away from the bag with '飴玉- レモン あじ' _(Rock Candy- Lemon Flavour)_ inscribed in large, bold letters.

"What, don't you like sweets?" Kayla scoffed and lowered the bag.

He hesitated. "... No."

"You're lying!" Kayla set down the bag, narrowed her eyes and squeezed his cheeks. "I know when you're lying! It gets written all over your face!"

"Am not." He replied between her cheek abuse.

"Then why would you be so bothered by it? It's only candy!" She stopped abusing his cheeks and took a piece. "Eat one! I'll convince you otherwise!"

He pushed her away, holding her arms. "Kayla, please stop." He looked straight into her eyes, mustering every ounce of energy into a dead face. "I. Don't. Like. Sweets."

"That's a lie." She frowned. "Why would you flush at something you hate?"

"I'm not lying!" He sighed.

"Then eat just one! They're really nice!"

"Will it stop the matter?"

"Probably not." She grinned. "I'll try my best though."

"... Fine."

He bent forward and took the candy out of her hand with his mouth. "You can let me go now." She seemed satisfied.

"Mm." He didn't let go.

"It's nice, right?" She grinned. "It's my favourite kind, so you better not waste i-"

He bent forward again, cutting her off with a kiss. She broke it off with a frown. He had given her the piece of candy back.

"It's disgusting." He responded, prodding her nose. "The strawberry ones are better."

* * *

**It continues. /sigh**


	2. Churros

**Unity**

**Three Fluff Oneshots**

**By Plusle4eva/Kyrastri/DivineScythe**

**A/N: Nothing to say here, really. :P Same disclaimers as the one first introduced.  
**

**The last oneshot to this will be uploaded tomorrow.  
**

**-K  
**

* * *

_Two_

_Churros_

He stared at it without much of a reaction. Actually, he didn't have much fo a reaction at all, in general.

But that was absolutely typical of one Edgar Kanzaki.

In fact, normally he had no real emotion on his face. So the ever-so-slight twitch up of his upper lip told her everything.

"What is this?" His tone, much to her disappointment, was as blunt as ever. He reached forward to prod the object.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "John came back looking like he had visited cloud nine and met with Minerva after they went for a walk around. Lilienne brought some back. She called it er…" She glanced at the paper bag, sounding out the words printed on the side silently. "Churros, I think."

"I take it that he liked it, then." He rolled the sweet on one of its many sides. His face still showed traces of amusement.

"No, he threw up after." She rolled her eyes. "What do you think, oh wise and mighty genius?"

"Ha-ha." The syllables came out in a distinctive monotone.

"What're you laughing at?"

"You made a joke, so I laughed at it."

"And what's that implying?" She crossed her arms, but waved dismissedly. "Ah, whatever. Just eat it."

"You seem to be quite the connoisseur."

"Shut up and eat it. Or I'll force you." She took a piece and dipped it in chocolate. "Now open your mouth."

He raised his arms in mock forfeit, opening his mouth. He took a bite and chewed under her fear-inducing stare, studying her reaction. She seemed satisfied, lowering the sweet.

"Well?" She leaned back, a celebratory smirk on her face as if she had just done the entire world a favour. "Did you like it?"

"It was okay." He leaned forward on the table. "Have you tried it?"

"Yep." She swiped some of the chocolate from the tub with a finger. "Still prefer the chocolate though."

"Really?" He leaned even closer, a partial smirk of satisfaction as he watched her eyes widen. "Let me try, then."

"You've already had some on the-" She broke off as he kissed her, a brief moment passing before she reeled back, her face a fierce red and the back of her hand covering her lips. When she finally found her voice again, she said, "You really need to stop doing that. It's creepy when I'm eating, you freak."

* * *

**One more.**


	3. Smile

__**Unity**

**Three Fluff Oneshots**

**By Plusle4eva/Kyrastri/DivineScythe**

**A/N:**

_Three_

_Smiles_

Sometimes, I look at you and think, "How the flying fuck did we end up together?"

Oh wait, you just smashed two trees down, shaking out a nest of birds. Scratch that, I think I'm dreaming. I hope I am.

Yeah, that must be it. Any day now, I'll wake up and I'll still be at the Black mage's headquarters. Or even further, maybe I'll still be in Elluel, as a six year old elf.

On second thoughts, maybe I don't want that. Just maybe. I don't want to be alone. That's what I told myself.

Then maybe, just maybe, you read my mind, because you walked towards me, leaving the poor birds alone to escape. I wonder why I'm not with them and flying away.

"Thinking of gutting those birds?" A smirk broke out on your face. You had a weird sense of humour, but I guess I did as well, because I laughed bitterly. I think you noticed that I had some life-changing thoughts going on- whether it was on purpose or coincidental, I have no idea- because you sat down beside me wordlessly, which was surprising. Wasn't it you who said that you were never without a taunt?

"Don't tempt me." I said it with what I hoped to be a vicious tone, but I ended up smiling slightly anyway.

You seemed to frown, if that was even possible. "Stop smiling like that." You jabbed a finger in the direction you had come from. "I stopped harassing them didn't I?"

"Smiling like what?" I broke from my thoughts to glance at you before I looked back at the ground. I ignored your comment about the birds.

"Like you were before. That reminds me of arcglaive." I grimaced at the comparison to the traitor, but avoided the gaze of judgment that was sure to come.

But surprisingly, it didn't. "Stop calling them by their weapons." I muttered absentmindedly, my gaze drifting up to the clear sky above us. "And don't compare me to Edgar."

"Try me." Your smirk returned, but faltered at my lack of a response. "But seriously. Tell me what's bothering you and I'll bash it into submission."

"Sweet considering it's you, but that's barbaric." A butterfly entered my view; a little purple one that painfully reminded me of Aaron. I touched the yellow ribbon on my wrist consciously, still avoiding your stare.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, then a hesitant hug. "How's that, then?" It was gentle and warm, but I couldn't help but realise that even though he had changed, something didn't.

My little sad smile.

_-Fin._


End file.
